


Fathers' Kiss

by Denys_creations



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Sick Character, Sick Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denys_creations/pseuds/Denys_creations
Summary: When a kid is sick, all it wants and needs is his parent's love and kisses. And that's exactly what Chris wanted that morning... but Eddie was being an idiot. Thankfully, Hen is amazing and knows it all.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 255





	Fathers' Kiss

It was a stressful day – Eddie had woken up and realized they didn’t have anything in the fridge for breakfast, so he had to hurry up and help Chris get ready earlier than usual, so they would have time to stop by the local bakery for something to eat.

Christopher, who is usually up by 6:30 am, was still not out of bed by 7:00am and Eddie was getting frustrated – as he had made two attempts to get his son to wake up and get ready. In the end they were late and Eddie was not in his best mood, while he drove his son the school.

\- Dad… I don’t want to go to school today … - Christopher had whispered when Eddie had stopped the car in front of the school.

\- Christopher, c’mon buddy, we are already late. It’s gonna be fun, you like coming to school.

\- Please dad… I want to go home...I want to see Buckey, please daddd..

\- You will see him tomorrow buddy, he is at work right now and you need to be at school. C’mon _mijo_ , the sooner you go in, the sooner it will be over - Eddie had tried to sound optimistic and cheerful. But they were already very late and he was half listening and talking on instinct, while mentally prying that Bobby won’t fire him for being late again.

Of course, Bobby would not fire him for that, but it was happening too often and Eddie was not feeling good about that. He was a man of honor and this seemed irresponsible to him, as many of his colleagues have kids but they were not late for work almost every third day … only he was.

....

In the end he was late for work with more than half and hour and as soon as he saw Bobby he started apologizing but Bobby just waved him off. After his apology, he went to dress up and to joined his team in the common room. But as soon as he joined them, Buck had taken him by the elbow and dragged him to the kitchen. A plate with some omelet, bacon and fresh fruit was placed in front of him, along with a big mug of coffee, _‘I saved you some breakfast’_ Buck told Eddie and smiled brightly and Eddie could have kissed him then and there. Buck was his miracle. Eddie, was not able to eat, as they were too late to sit and eat, so he just bought a sandwich for Chris to eat in the car on the way to school, but he didn't have time to eat himself, so he really appreciated the gesture and the food and dug in immediately. 

After breakfast they had some calls, thankfully just a minor injuries and nothing hard. As always Buck was working next to him and somehow his mood had increased considerably, thanks to the jokes and smiles coming from his work partner.

Sadly, Buck’s shift had ended by lunchtime, as he was working since 17:00pm, last night. He had smiled gently at Eddie and given him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder

– ‘See you tomorrow for pizza and zoo’ – Buck said happily and turned around to go home.

Eddie smiled at the reminder - he couldn’t wait. It was their day off (luckily they had the same day off this week) and they were going to surprise Chris with a small trip to the zoo, followed by pizza with movie on the couch for diner. It was going to be awesome.

....

It was around 15:30pm when Eddie’s phone rang. They had just arrived at the station after a call for a car crash and he and Hen were restocking the medical supplies. It was an unknown number and he frowned a little before answering.

\- Hello?

\- Hello, Mr. Diaz? - a women’s voice asked from the other line.

\- Yes, this is him.

\- Hello, Mr. Diaz. This is Olivia, the school nurse of your son’s school. I am calling to inform you that your son is not feeling well and needs to be taken home. Please do not worry, it is only a slight fever and stomach ache … there is a stomach bug going on right now, and he must have gotten it.

\- I will be there right away. - he answered immediately, already worried for his precious boy. Immediately standing and making his way to Bobby’s office he explained the situation and was free to go and take the rest of the day off.

\- Eddie, I will drive you. My shift is over and you look too concerned to be driving at the moment. - Hen said and went to take he purse from the locker.

\- Thank you, Hen – he whispered.

…

They were in the car, driving back to Eddie’s house. Hen was driving, while Eddie sat in the back with his son, who had fallen asleep next to him in the back. Eddie was gently caressing his hair and praying to God that his precious kid will feel better soon. It was breaking his heart to look at him in pain, no matter if it was something serious or not. And he was also feeling guilty, as Chris had asked to stay home this morning but he was not paying attention and had ignored his request. If he had paid attention, he could have seen the signs – Chris having problems to wake up, he was quiet and moody all morning, wanting to stay home… this was not normal for his kid, as Chris was usually an early bird and also, didn't have problems going to school - he enjoyed learning new things and also enjoyed spending time with his many friends at school. 

After he put Chris to sleep in his bed and stayed for a few minutes with him, he went to thank Hen for the help. She was sitting in the couch, typing on her phone.

\- Hen, thank you so much for your help. Do you want to stay for a coffee? - he asked politely and hoped she will agree.

\- If it’s not a problem, I would love to. - she smiled and placed her phone down.

\- Not a problem at all – Eddie smiled and went to make the coffee. Hen followed him to the kitchen.

\- I just told Bobby that Chris will be fine, he was worried. - she informed him and nodded towards her phone.

\- Oh, thank you Hen, I totally forgot to call him.

\- Should, I call Buck or you would? - Hen asked next, while taking her coffee and preparing it – with a splash of milk and one spoon of sugar.

After they made their way to the couch again, she noticed Eddie looking concerned and biting his lip nervously.

\- Eddie?

\- Do you...do you think, I should call him? Buck? … I mean he just finished a really long shift and is probably sleeping… I hate to wake him up for something not important – he said quietly.

\- Oh, right … - Hen answered, remembering about Buck’s long shift.

\- Chris asked for him… twice… - he said quietly while looking down at his coffee – he asked for him in the morning, and also now before falling asleep… I didn’t know what to tell him… I don’t want to impose on Buck… we already depend on him too much … - he continued pouring his heart out, while looking guiltily at his coffee.

\- Eddie, I don’t think Buck would be mad if you call him now … I think he will be mad if you don’t.

\- What do you mean? - he asked and Hen sighed: ' _Those boys are so stupid_ ’, she tough.

\- Buck loves this kid and he will not be happy if he knew that Chris is not feeling well and asking for him and you didn’t call him. He will probably feel like you didn’t want him to be here … you know how Buck is - she explained.

\- Oh… - Eddie whispered

\- But … I want him to be here… but I also want him to rest after working long hours – Eddie said, as if explaining himself.

\- I understand, Eddie… But maybe you should call him and let him decide … tell him that Chris is not feeling well but it’s only a slight fever and there is no need to worry and if he wants he can come and see him, after he is well rested. This way you are not going to pressure him but will inform him and let him decide when to come over. - she smiled gently and squeezed Eddie’s arm gently.

\- Yes, that is the best idea, thanks Hen – he smiled slightly but his eyes still looked sad and concerned.

\- Eddie, what is going on? You look too troubled at the moment?

Eddie was silent for a minute or two. He was looking at his coffee as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and was squeezing the mug way too hard – considering how white his knuckles were turning. Hen just waited, not wanting to pressure him. 

\- Am...am I a bad parent, Hen? - he finally asked and Hen was slightly shocked. She was not expecting that, Eddie was a great parent.

\- No, of course not Eddie. Why do you think that?

\- Because … because, my kid is asking for another person to be with him when he is sick … he wants Buck to be with him and I… I feel like a bad parent – he whispered and looked so broken and sad.

\- Oh Eddie… you are not a bad parent … but you are an idiot – Hen answered and there was a laugh in her voice on the last part. Eddie was shocked at her words and didn’t know what to say. So he just stood there,looking at her with open mouth and wide eyes for a few seconds, before Hen explained herself.

\- Chris is not choosing Buck over you … he just wants both of you and this is normal. My kid is the same, when he is sick he wants both of his mommies to be with him. As Karen says: _‘there is no stronger medicine than his mommies’ kisses’_ … or fathers’ kisses in your case. And…you and Buck… both of you, are his parents Eddie… you should have realized this by now … the three of you are a family.

\- Oh… - Eddie whispered after a long silence.

\- Eddie, just call him… he will come immediately, I am sure of that… he will always prefer to be here with you two,instead of being home alone, even if he was working for a week straight with no sleep at all. - she told Eddie and squeezed his arm again. After that she stood up and took her purse. But before she left the room, she told Eddie one more thing: ‘ _Maybe it’s also time that you tell him about your feelings._ ’

……

Eddie had called Buck and had tried to explain that Chris is fine and there is nothing serious,so Buck shouldn't worry, but the other man was out of the door and driving towards them even before they finished the call. He made his way to the house in 10 minutes, even thought it is a 20 minute drive usually.

And now Eddie, was leaning at the door to Chris’ room and was looking at his two favorite people interact. Buck had been so worried when he arrived, but now, after seeing for himself that Chris is fine, he was more relaxed and was sweetly caressing the boy’s hair with one hand while holding a book with the other, and was reading a story to his son. Chris was looking sleepy and his eyes were fighting to stay open, but he was also smiling and looking relaxed and happy. After the story had finished, Chris asked for a hug from both of them and Eddie stepped to him, gently hugging him and telling him ‘ _Sleep well mijo, I love you so much_ ’. After him Buck also hugged Chris and whispered ‘ _get well soon, superman'_ , after which kissed him on his head and tugged him in, while Eddie just looked with love at them. Chris looked so happy and healthy at the moment, and Eddie remembered Hen’s words: _‘there is no stronger medicine than his fathers’ kisses'._

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this story. It was written out of the blue, after I just saw a commercial on TV for a kid's medicine, where they said that when a child is sick, all it needs is it's mother's kisses (and of course the medicine)... but I thought that this 'saying' will be a cute fic for our favourite Diaz family.  
> Kudos and Comments are well appreciated.


End file.
